Jeon - VKOOK--TAEKOOK
by LeviAlways
Summary: Jin asegura que Jungkook y Taehyung se adoran demasiado como para no admitirlo.
1. Taehyung

Jungkook pensaba firmemente en si les podrían escuchar.

Realmente, no lo había considerado en un principio, pero estaba más que seguro de que cualquiera en un radio de dos habitaciones podría escucharles, aunque, francamente, no fuera una de sus prioridades en ese momento,-él tenía pocas cosas en las que pensar si se encontraba en esa situación-.

Tae sostenía en puños las sábanas a ambos lados de su cabeza, con el flequillo húmedo y la mirada desorientada entre el cuello amoratado de Jungkook y sus labios rojizos.

Le había besado y mordido todo el cuerpo en la medida de lo posible, y todavía se sentía retado cuando el menor alzaba las caderas en busca de más contacto, con una sonrisa satisfecha y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, arañándole la nuca y tirando de su pelo cada vez que la erección de Tae tocaba _justo_ en su punto.

Aceleró las embestidas mientras mordía el cuello de Jungkook, quien todavía lloriqueaba _Sí. Más rápido. Dios, Tae, Dios._ Y el mayor pensaba que nunca en su vida su nombre podría sonar tan bien y tan correcto como en ese momento. Ambos llegaron al límite entre sudor y saliva caliente, con la lengua más ocupada que de normal y las manos inquietas por todas partes, entre jadeos graves y llenos y gemidos que morían entre beso y beso.

Jungkook no podía parar de pensar en la suerte que tenían de estar solos en casa en ese momento. Le debía un favor a Jin. Aunque realmente ya le debía unos cuantos.

Tae salió despacio y se desplomó a su lado, arrastrándole con él a su pecho ignorando que necesitaban una ducha y posiblemente un cambio de sábanas. Le besó el pelo mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar su pecho tostado, con una pierna sobre las suyas y sin prestar la mínima atención a que estaban totalmente desnudos el uno para el otro.

-Jin me dijo que volvería pronto, pero creo que se retrasará lo suficiente.- Habló Tae al cabo de unos minutos, con el tono ronco y todavía un poco acelerado. Jungkook alzó la cabeza dirigiéndole la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Lo suficiente para qué?- Tae le miró con la sonrisa lobuna, los ojos todavía brillantes por el orgasmo y las manos rodeándole la cintura. Le besó en los labios incorporándose sobre él, mientras sentía la entrepierna de los dos chocando contra su vientre de nuevo.

Jungkook perdió el sentido de la responsabilidad cuando Tae se deslizó por su entrada sin dificultad, haciéndole gritar por lo sensible que se sentía y llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza, devorando lo poco que quedaba de sus clavículas sin colorear, y dejándose hacer aún con la incomodidad y el ligero dolor de los dientes de Tae mordiendo todo a su paso, siempre pensando en el tiempo que hacía que alguien que no fuera él le tocaba de esa manera.

Ni lo recordaba ni quería.

Había tardado demasiado poco en aprenderse toda la piel de Tae de memoria, dónde prefería que le besara, le lamiera o le mordiera,-y en su caso, las prefería todas juntas-, y cuál era el momento en que se retorcía con el cuello hacia atrás y gemía grave porque llegaba al orgasmo.

También sabía que nunca podía dar nada por hecho con él, que lo típico sería machacarle cuando le entraran ganas y si luego Jungkook cojeaba por las esquinas no era asunto suyo. Pero podían hacer el amor de manera tranquila o brutal, como cuando Jungkook aguantaba las miradas lascivas de Tae en alguna entrevista, cachondeándose de él desde la otra punta y Jungkook vengándose arráncandole la ropa en el baño más cercano, con la burla y el deseo en la cara del mayor. Pero después volvían juntos a la normalidad. _Podían_ volver juntos a la normalidad.

-Jeon.- Jungkook sonrió por inercia, librándose del agarre de sus manos con una sonrisa burlona y atrayéndole para besarle, interrumpiéndole cada segundo gimiendo sobre sus labios, y regodeándose mientras Tae se volvía loco pensando en qué momento había aprendido tanto.

-TaeTaeTae.- Llegó al límite en su mano, apartándole el flequillo castaño mientras sentía como bajaba el ritmo dentro de él y estallaba con los ojos cerrados, sin apartarse del toque de Jungkook.

Jin y el resto llegaron media hora después, dándoles el tiempo justo para que pudieran ducharse y arreglar la habitación que compartían Jungkook y Suga. Se acomodaron en el sofá con un suspiro, el menor tumbado sobre el regazo de Tae mientras se obligaba a no dormirse por el cansancio y se convencía un segundo después de que podría dormir mientras Jin hacía la cena, que Namjoon le perdonaría tener que ayudarle esta vez y Hobie no dejaría que se acostara sin cenar.

Se despertó con la molestia constante en la parte baja de la espalda, unas piernas sobre su pecho y la curiosidad de cómo había llegado Suga a dormir del revés en una cama de noventa, maldiciendo el día en que se le ocurrió juntar sus camas por si el menor se caía,-porque eso era típico en él, y todos habían aprendido que si no dormía con el cuerpo de Tae rodeándole por todos lados, pasaba la noche revolviéndose hasta terminar en la alfombra que especialmente decidió colocar junto a la cama sólo por si acaso-.

No contempló la posibilidad de intentar despertarle, y prefirió meterse en la ducha hasta que no deseara quedarse en la cama un rato más porque luego le tachaban de perezoso. Se desvistió frente al espejo de media pared, y pudo observar tranquilamente la constelación púrpura a lo largo de sus clavículas, la base del cuello,-lo suficientemente bajas para poder disimularlas vestido,- y las ingles, todas del mismo tamaño y la forma de los labios y la boca caprichosa de Tae.

No le dolía demasiado como otras veces, en las que Tae no pensaba demasiado en la palidez y la constitución de Jungkook y se lucraba con su cuerpo _demasiado bien_ como para que se pudiera negar a nada. Se puso otro pijama antes de salir al salón, donde Jin miraba las noticias distraídamente mientras desayunaba. Jungkook cayó en que era pronto todavía como para que el resto se hubiera despertado.

-Anoche te llevaron a la cama antes de cenar, pero te guardé tu parte para comer hoy, sé que es tu favorita.- Jin sonrió, haciendo que Jungkook se preguntara cómo podía estar siempre de buen humor a cualquier hora del día. Rodeó sus hombros desde atrás, apoyándose en su hombro.

-Me salvas la vida, Jin. Gracias.

-No pasa desapercibido el poco disimule que tienes para caminar con el culo destrozado.- Jungkook rodó los ojos, dándole la espalda a Jin mientras preparaba café y fruncía los labios.

-Ayer me lesioné un poco en el estudio, eso es todo, no saques las cosas de contexto.

-Sí. Pero todavía no han puesto el dormitorio y a Tae allí que yo sepa, ¿no? Debería prestar atención a su dieta, a ver si hay algún secreto para esa energía que tiene siempre.- Sonrió socarronamente alzando las cejas mientras bebía de la taza. Jungkook se carcajeó negando, y Jin le imitó un segundo más tarde.

-No lo confesaré jamás, pero aquí el pequeñín es igual de revoltoso y duerme el doble que yo.- Un Tae con el pelo revuelto y el pantalón largo como único pijama entró bostezando. Jin decidió fingir con una sonrisa tranquila que no veía las mil marcas rosadas en su pecho, con la mirada avergonzada de Jungkook encima.

-Le pediré a Jimin que tome nota, le entretiene más el rollo de la investigación que a mí.- Tae se encogió de hombros riendo, tanteando su propia piel con una mueca de pereza cuando cayó en que no llevaba nada puesto.-:Ah, por cierto, es tu turno de limpieza de hoy, te toca el salón, la cocina y tu baño.

-Jiiiiiin, no puedes decirme esto nada más levantarme, ten algo de piedad.- Se quejó con un puchero, dirigiéndose a Jungkook para rodearle la cintura con un _Buenos días_ mientras éste desayunaba en la isla de la cocina.

-No me vengas con excusas, nadie quiere cubrir tu turno, te tenemos todos calado.- Habló con sorna mientras Jungkook ocultaba la risa tras la taza de café.

Tae bufó, a la vez que aparecía Hobie y le lanzaba la sudadera de dormir que siempre llevaba Jungkook, dándoles los buenos días arrastrando a un Jimin demasiado dormido como para reaccionar a nada.

-¿No es demasiado temprano para que estéis despiertos?- Jungkook le dio un sorbo de su café al castaño.

-Mira quién habla, si no te llevan a la cama como una princesa no te mueves eh.- Jungkook le sacó la lengua a Hobie, quien ya trataba de despertar a Jimin apoyado en su pecho.

-Hemos oído risas y me ha entrado la curiosidad. Y a mí me toca limpiar con Tae.

-Otro que tal.- Tae se quejó, haciendo reír a Jin, Jimin y Jungkook, que estaban acostumbrados a verles durmiendo o revoloteando aburridos por la casa. Pero habían empezado las escasas vacaciones que tenían, y Jin se había puesto serio con la limpieza, así como había rebajado considerablemente la vigilancia en cuanto a Jungkook y sus paseos al cuarto de Tae.

-Es que os pasáis el día durmiendo y lo que no es durmiendo.- Jin clavó la mirada en el menor, que había fijado la suya en sus manos sobre la cerámica, con las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza, ya que por lo que él sabía, el rollo que traían Tae y él _sólo_ lo sabía Jin, y éste no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo en ocultarlo porque según él eso sólo podía terminar de una manera.

Pero no le cabía duda de que toda la casa lo sabía. Y le daba igual, todos fingían de maravilla que no se enteraban y él seguía a la suya.

-Y cuando no dormimos damos la vara, ya nos lo has explicado muchas veces Jinie.- Tae resopló, arrastrando a Jungkook a su parte del sofá mientras el resto discutía.-:Limpiaremos lo que quieras toda la tarde.- Asintió mirando a Hobie con gesto solemne.

-Puedes estar seguro.- Hobie besó la frente de Jimin, que todavía no sabía de qué iba la conversación y dudaba seriamente en ocupar el sofá durante el resto de la mañana, mientras rodeaba a Hobie con la cara escondida en su cuello.

Jungkook se quejó del frío demasiadas veces en toda la mañana, alegando que Namjoon podría dejar de escribir un rato aunque fuera para arreglar la calefacción o hacer un apaño.

-Se supone que debería haber alguien que nos lo arreglara.- Había añadido Jin con los brazos en jarras, y a Jungkook no le apeteció rechistar más.

-Ven, Jungkook.- Tae les había cubierto de mantas, con el menor entre sus piernas, las manos bajo su camiseta y la actitud tranquila rutinaria que le daba su calor cerca. No se les había vuelto a escuchar hasta la comida, demasiado entretenidos en lo que fuera que veían en el móvil de Jungkook y en repasarse con la mirada discreta las marcas de sus cuellos que se veían aún vestidos.

Jin leía sobre el sillón mientras les echaba un vistazo, y sonrió detrás de su libro cuando les escuchó murmurar; Jungkook se había acomodado por cuarta vez, por fin de lado, con la mueca de fastidio y dolor en la cara, y Tae había llegado al límite de preocuparse y le había acariciado disimuladamente donde le dolía bajo la manta y el pantalón, sin rastro de otras intenciones y bebiendo del alivio en la cara del menor.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No, un poco, no te preocupes.

-Me preocupo, lo haré mejor a la próxima, siempre te duele y a mí a los cinco minutos ya se me ha olvidado ser más cuidadoso.- Jungkook le retiró el flequillo. _Es imposible que seas más cuidadoso de lo que ya eres._

-No puedes hacerme daño ni aunque quieras. Quizá es cosa mía.- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió cuando Tae negó ferbientemente con los labios fruncidos.

-No es cosa tuya, tú lo haces todo demasiado bien, en cuanto me tocas pierdo la poca cabeza que tengo y la paciencia.- Jungkook rió sonrojado, apoyándose en su hombro y perdiendo el interés en hablar de lo que fuera, concentrado en las maravillosas manos de Tae acariciándole bajo la ropa con mimo, pensando dónde se habrían dejado todo el morbo que supondría que le tocara tan cerca de su entrada de esa manera. _Tampoco nos hace falta._

-Yo tengo paciencia por los dos.

-Hobie me dijo anoche que pensaba dormir hoy con Jimin. Bueno, dormir dormir... Tú ya me entiendes. Aunque con el ensayo que va a meterse Jimin esta tarde dudo que tenga ganas de fiesta, pero vaya, que me voy del tema. Si Suga no complace tus necesidades intelectuales, que lo dudo mucho, podrías venir a dormir conmigo, y vemos una peli de miedo de esas con las que te cagas encima.

-Yo no me cago con tus absurdas películas, es que dan terror. Luego no pego ojo y te quejas.

-Me quejo por quejarme, me gusta que me desveles a las tres de la mañana porque has visto algo extraño en la pared y ves más seguro que durmamos más pegados que de costumbre, por si se trata de una señal espiritual.- Jungkook se rió sonoro, con las mejillas hirviendo porque Tae le decía cosas así cada vez más a menudo y nunca se acostumbraba.

-Creo que Suga estará bien sin mí. No sé cómo narices consigue hacer tantas piruetas en la cama con lo pequeño que es, hace dos días tuve una pesadilla y cuando desperté resulta que estaba desperezado encima mía.- Tae asintió, con un sonido de garganta distraído y Jungkook frunció el ceño, pensando en las veces que le había visto actuar así.

Él sabía que nunca tendrían problemas de hablar sobre lo que fuese, que la fase del terror a que Tae le dejara de lado algún día _casi_ había pasado, que si no era de una forma sería de otra. Pero que nunca sacaban el tema de qué eran, de cómo llamarse, y Jungkook lo dejaba ir porque no eran novios como tal, follamigos era demasiado vulgar para cómo hacían el amor y la adoración con la que se tocaban, y el término de amistad les quedaba lejos desde que habían preferido el calor mutuo antes que el artificial.

Jungkook hablaba a veces con Jin. Hablaba, hablaba, hablaba y él no podía creerse el lío en que estaban metidos por no ser capaces de ver lo que todos veían. Jin escuchaba a Jungkook, le decía lo de siempre y cambiaban a tiempo de tema para cuando aparecía Taehyung, porque nadie se atrevía a hablar sobre lo suyo con Jungkook desde que había pasado dos semanas cabreado encerrado en el estudio sin dirigir la palabra a nadie, por cuestionar lo importante que era el menor para él, hicieran lo que hicieran de sábanas para dentro.

Taehyung tenía la mirada perdida de sólo mirar, tocar, o besar a Jungkook, con la molestia en las sienes de que metiera a otros en su conversación y de no poder besarle delante de todos.

 _Eres la persona más celosa que he visto nunca, y la que menos lo aparenta._ Le había recriminado Hobie mil veces, la mayoría en el último año.

-No te enfades, idiota.- Jungkook le murmuró, sujetándose a sus hombros y revolviéndole el pelo del flequillo.

-Vale.- Tae sonrió con rendición, se concentró en su piel, con la tranquilidad en las manos y la vista fija en Jimin, que sonreía sin remedio -asintiendo distraído a su conversación con Hobie- por ellos, por la sonrisa enorme de Tae cuando Jungkook le susurraba cosas sobre lo que veían en el móvil y le dejaba acomodarse mil veces con paciencia con los labios llenos fijos en su nuca.

Jin no podía cuestionar cómo llamar a lo suyo cuando veía algo así, y sabía que no era ocasional. Que al principio se eran indiferentes y su compañía no duraba más de una hora al día, y que ahora lo extraño era ver a Tae deambulando solitario por la casa, siempre preguntando cuándo acabaría Jungkook de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, o Jungkook buscando el regazo de Tae.

Jin lo había visto más que nunca en el último año, _Cada vez son más celosos y más fuertes juntos,_ le había dicho a Namjoon, y él siempre le recordaba a Jin que si no eran pareja ya sería por algo, que no se emocionara tan pronto, que si fuera a pasar algo ya habría pasado. Jin se negaba contra todo con la sonrisa dulce de que Namjoon se preocupaba por él por encima de los cuentos que se imaginara.

-Son pareja desde hace años, pero todavía no lo saben.- Decía siempre con el hoyuelo a medio formar.

[...]

Jungkook se había metido en la cama de Hobie, con las sábanas hasta el cuello y el móvil frente a la cara. Sólo se alumbraba con la lamparita, y sonreía a cada rato con la risa sonora de Jin, que se había pasado por su cuarto y de Suga para tener una de sus largas conversaciones con éste.

Y Jin nunca lo admitía, pero sus _Sólo me paso un ratito a ver cómo le va,_ duraban siempre más de lo previsto. Se cuidaban con palabras como hermanos y la sonrisa les duraba días porque a ambos les costaba muy poco ser felices con el otro, con el supuesto mal humor de Suga remendado en las tonterías de Jin y viceversa.

Jungkook se revolvió cuando escuchó a Hobie en el cuarto de al lado, quejándose a Jimin, que llevaba un rato acostado esperándole, aguantándose el cansancio del ensayo y riéndose suave de sus ocurrencias.

-Jeon.- Jungkook dejó el móvil en la mesita, dejándose caer sobre la almohada con los ojos fijos en Tae, que apareció por la puerta con el pelo oscuro húmedo y los pantalones de pijama ligeramente caídos, y la mirada casi orgullosa de quien lleva las marcas del menor por el pecho.-:Jeon.

Jungkook sonrió, después de todo el tiempo sabía de Taehyung y su costumbre de llamarle por su apellido cuando _quería_ su atención, cuando hacían el amor y no podían hacer más que mirarse y cuando no lo hacían y no podían hacer más que acariciarse lento.

-¿No vas a venir?- Murmuró Jungkook con una sonrisa. Tae tenía la mirada agotada y las manos vacías de no tocar al menor. Se coló sobre él bajo las mantas, murmurando maldiciones hacia lo sucia que tenían la casa, lo mucho que odiaba las tareas del hogar y lo bien que olía Jungkook, que le calló besándole profundo con las manos en sus hombros, delineándole las clavículas.

Tae se acomodó sobre él, sujetando sus mejillas manteniendo el beso tranquilo, bajando por su cuello con los gemidos de Jungkook de fondo, que le animaban a más sin querer. Se separó repentinamente.

-Estás dolorido, vamos a ver la peli, no necesitaba nada más, te lo prometo.- Tae se desplomó a su lado, con la cara avergonzada.

-¿Y ahora sí?

-Sí. Estás precioso ahora, no pienso nada más que cosas conmigo sobre ti y viceversa, y no todas involucran hacer el amor.- Rió cortamente, con el brazo sobre los ojos. _Cómo puedes estar avergonzado, cariño._

Jungkook hervía de anticipación. _Me da igual si no hacemos nada más, qué hago contigo ahora.-_ :Bésame y tócame. No me importa si no seguimos, no me hace falta.- Tae se destapó la cara, con la boca abierta por costumbre y el flequillo casi sobre sus ojos, que estaban brillantes de querer hacer lo que fuera con él.

Tae volvió sobre él, acarició sus mejillas y su cuello, su clavícula y hasta sus caderas, rodeando el principio de sus piernas y quedándose en la parte trasera de ellas. Jungkook jadeó, atrayéndole lento hacia él, con su mirada clavada en la suya. _Qué te pasa, qué nos pasa._

Le besó por todo el rostro, con sus labios llenos y la respiración más pesada que de normal, mientras Jungkook se forzaba a no arrugar el ceño, porque había visto a Tae apresurado muchas veces, harto del día y de trabajar, cariñoso como nunca o tranquilo. Pero nunca había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento, recorriendo a Jungkook como si fuera a desaparecer, con los ojos brillantes de tristeza y los besos descentrados.

-Tae. Tae. Cariño, dime qué te pasa.- Sujetó su cara con ambas manos, le había hecho dos marcas demasiado arriba del cuello sin darse cuenta. Jungkook lo ignoró.- Estás triste, o no, pero estás ausente, dime algo.

Taehyung negó despacio con la cabeza, hundiendo la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, llevando las manos al pecho de Jungkook y empezándole a desnudar con paciencia. Jungkook no volvió a abrir la boca más que para jadear en su oído, con la lengua de Tae sobre todas sus marcas recientes y los dientes acariciándole sobre el vientre.

Le observó desnudarse a él, apartando el pantalón y la ropa interior fuera de la cama, admirando cada gesto que hacía el mayor como si fuera lo único que sabía hacer. Delineó su abdomen y sus brazos antes de inorporarse sobre él, aguantándose un gemido cuando había rozado sus erecciones desnudas en el cambio, Tae mordiéndose el labio. _Todavía no, quieres que te toque un poco antes, ¿verdad?_

Se acomodó sobre la entrepierna de Tae mientras éste se mordía los labios, con las manos apretando las piernas de Jungkook a cada lado. Apoyó las manos en su pecho, besándole en la mandíbula y bajo las orejas, la curva de su cuello donde sabía que le volvía loco y en los labios, gimiendo cuando el mayor había pasado sus manos al final de su espalda, masajeando ligeramente y rondando su entrada con un dedo. _Déjame probarte más._

Bajó desde sus clavículas hasta su ombligo, lamiendo y besando a costa de los jadeos que sabía que Tae no iba a guardarse, siempre silencioso y grave. Sonrió cuando Tae le desplomó sobre el colchón con cuidado, separando sus piernas con una rodilla y dándole tres dedos a Jungkook mientras besaba el interior de sus muslos con mimo.

Jungkook perdió la noción del tiempo cuando llevaba tres dedos, y Tae le había sujetado las manos para que no se tocase antes de tiempo, apoyándose la frente en la suya y deslizándose en él con cuidado. Jungkook sujetó el pelo de su nuca mientras gemía en su boca, con el vaivén interminable de sus caderas y los labios de Tae por todas partes. Se hundía imposiblemete despacio en él, con los ojos rondando las expresiones de Jungkook, que había rodeado su espalda baja con las piernas y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

Tae sólo habló de manera coherente para decir su nombre, con la voz más rota de lo que Jungkook podía imaginarse. Acabó con un gruñido profundo sobre sus labios, y se entretuvo besándole lento todavía dentro de él, con un Jungkook que se debatía entre respirar correctamente o depender de los labios suaves de Tae toda la noche. _Así que era esto lo que te pasaba._

Taehyung les limpió a ambos y se volvieron a vestir en silencio, metiéndose bajo el edredón de su cama con las piernas enredadas.

-Jungkookie.- Tenía la voz cascada y la mirada perdida, Jungkook asintió embobado, pensando en si Tae podría parecerle más bonito después de hacer el amor. _Todavía espero una respuesta y no vas a dármela.-_ :No voy a estar con nadie más que no seas tú.

Jungkook frunció el ceño, incorporándose con un quejido todavía dentro de sus brazos. Tae le siguió con la mirada pensando en la cagada que acababa de soltar y en que el menor no estaba dispuesto a sus tonterías.

-Yo tampoco. Puedes estar seguro.

Tae sonrió triste mirando hacia abajo y acariciando sus piernas sobre el pantalón-:Nunca te he pedido salir.

-Me da igual.

-Nunca te he ofrecido exclusividad. Ni siquiera últimamente que le tengo celos hasta a Suga por dormir en la misma habitación que tú.- Jungkook rió cortamente, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

-No la necesito.- _Estoy enamorado de ti._

-Vale.- Sonrió revolviéndole el pelo.-:Aunque ya lo sepas, te la ofrezco ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Llevo años sin tocar a nadie que no seas tú, ni besar, ni siquiera pensar en algo más allá de una amistad. Cada vez pienso más en que Jin tiene razón. Y siempre evito el tema por si eres tú el que prefiere estar como estamos sin ponernos nombre y no darle más vueltas. Porque cuando nos conocimos no nos iba ese rollo de la formalidad.

-Yo quiero estar contigo. Siempre quiero estar contigo. No sé si has podido darte cuenta, pero todos en esta casa son conscientes de que nos acostamos y el único que se atreve a decir algo es Jin porque no tiene tanto miedo a cómo reacciones.- Tae sabía que no lo decía con mala intención, pero se relajó entre los dedos que le acariciaban el pelo de la nuca.-:Cuando empezamos esto no sabíamos nada, de nada.- Tae asintió, sabiendo que en realidad era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes miedo de mí alguna vez?

-No. Por eso me he quedado contigo siempre. Nunca le di importancia a si éramos amigos o novios porque creí que tú tampoco lo harías.

-Si no te digo que soy sólo tuyo...

Jungkook acunó su mejilla con la palma de la mano. Él se apoyó en ella con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, cavilando entre decir algo más y sin saber el qué.


	2. Kim

Jungkook había visto su sombra moverse desde hacía un rato. Jin con las toallas del baño de Tae en la mano, llevándolas al lavadero y colocando otras nuevas.

Jimin se mantenía inquieto esperándole en la puerta de la habitación, preguntándole sobre los vaqueros rotos que quería ponerse y Jin caminando como un espíritu sin hacer más ruido del necesario.

Jungkook volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando Jin terminó su labor, dejándole los auriculares sobre la mesita de noche por si después los perdía. Jin estaba sonriendo cuando se había ido, y Jungkook mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

Todo se quedó en silencio cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y empezó a darse cuenta del asunto. Taehyung respiraba lentamente en su nuca, con las manos aferradas a los bordes de su camiseta y las piernas enredadas en las suyas. Su erección pegada a su espalda.

Jungkook suspiró, recostándose más cerca suyo bajo el edredón, Taehyung estaba medio despierto para cuando el menor había empezado a pensar en la noche anterior.

Le besó en el hombro temiendo que Jungkook huyera de él en cualquier momento o se le ocurriera mandarle a la mierda por la actitud que había tenido anoche. Pero Jungkook se recostó contra él.

"Namjoon va a venir a despertarme enseguida, quiere que compremos videojuegos de esos de guerra que le gustan."

"Hmm." Jungkook se giró entre sus brazos todavía con los ojos cerrados, desperezándose y arrastrando la manta para cubrirles más.

"Supongo que antes de comer estaremos aquí." Jungkook le rodeó el cuello y besó su mandíbula, Taehyung hablando de manera automática embobándose en los movimientos de Jungkook. "No sé qué hora es de todas formas."

"Las diez y algo. Creo que hoy cocinaré algo con Jin"

"Eso suena bien." Taehyung tarareó buscando los labios de Jungkook.

"Él se fue sonriendo cínicamente cuando salió de aquí."

"¿Te hará un repaso completo sobre tu noche?" Jungkook sonrió, los labios de Taehyung enredándose en los suyos hasta que la entrepierna de Tae presionaba en su muslo firmemente.

El mayor pasó las manos por su cara y acomodó su pantalón bajo la mirada divertida de Jungkook.

"Tendré suerte si puedo cambiarle de tema a tiempo. Él no nos ha visto nunca dormir juntos. Bueno, en la cama, tan... Ya sabes." Jungkook desvió la mirada con la sonrisa pequeña.

"Ya sé." Taehyung sonrió. "No quiero hacer un problema de eso." Jungkook frunció el ceño interrogante. "No volveré a ladrarle a nadie por este tema, quiero, estoy tratando de acabar con mi política del terror"

"Vale." Jungkook se quedó mirándole, vagando entre el marrón de sus ojos y la peca que tenía bajo el izquierdo.

Taehyung sabía que debía decir algo más, que el asunto no estaba zanjado y que sólo estaban borrachos de haber hecho el amor y haberse podido despertar juntos y pegados.

Jin no le sacó el tema pero no hizo falta. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz casi tímida de Jungkook mientras removía la masa de la pizza.

"Anoche dormí con Taehyung." Jin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la isla de la cocina, la barbilla apoyada en una mano y la mirada atenta sobre él.

"Os vi esta mañana, deberías haber visto su cara de gusto."

"Bueno, es Tae, si le das una cama él será feliz." Se encogió de hombros.

"Claro, pero si en la cama le esperas tú ya ni te cuento." Jungkook golpeó su hombro con una sonrisa, Jin guiñándole de esa manera en que sabía que tenía razón.

"No es la primera vez que dormís juntos." Jin resolvió tras dedicarse un par de miradas cómplices.

"No, pero anoche él estaba raro." Jin frunció el ceño. "Es como si me hubiera pedido salir pero ninguno de los dos hemos dicho nada. No sé exactamente lo que pasa."

"Yo sí lo sé." Jin pensó un momento como si tratara de escoger las palabras más importantes.

"Habéis pasado años pretendiendo que nadie se daba cuenta de la tensión cuando discutíais porque alguno se había liado con un o una cualquiera, porque no teníais nada serio y podíais hacer lo que quisierais."

Jin hizo una pausa, cogiendo las manos de Jungkook entre las suyas sobre el mármol. "Se os ha caducado la excusa, cariño."

Jungkook suspiró, Jin acertando como siempre hacía y él pensando en qué se suponía que debía hacer.

"Creo que Taehyung piensa que si no empezáis algo serio ya podrás irte con alguien más."

"Yo no puedo irme con alguien que no sea él, Jin."

"Eso lo sabemos todos. Pero Taehyung es Taehyung y a cada año es más posesivo porque parece que lo vuestro esté pendiente de un hilo, ¿lo pillas?" Jungkook asintió mientras rodeaba la isla y sostenía a un Jin sonriente por la cintura.

"Deja de darle vueltas, está colado por ti."

"¿Quién está colado por Jungkook?" Taehyung entró con dos bolsas y Jungkook se sentó al lado de Jin con la cabeza en su hombro. Namjoon rodeó el cuello de Jin desde atrás como gesto rutinario.

"Taehyung." Él paró en seco de sacar los videojuegos, con la cara ardiendo y los ojos de par en par. Jungkook pensó que les mandaría a la mierda y Jin no podía borrar su cara de satisfacción.

Taehyung se limitó a guiñarle a Jin, besó la mejilla de Jungkook y hundió la cara en su cuello, pensando en las veces que no lo había hecho porque hubieran otros delante.

"Supongo que quedaría en ridículo si lo negara." Jin se llevó una mano a la boca y Namjoon sonrió, no sabía si por lo que decía Taehyung o por la felicidad que invadía a Jin.

Taehyung se desparramó en el sofá después de comer mientras Jungkook se duchaba, asintiendo contra Jin mientras él le pedía que preparasen la cena antes de que volvieran.

"Deja que Jungkook cocine lo difícil y no le estorbes en la cocina. Estaré en la habitación con Namjoon hasta que nos vayamos, el resto no vendrá a cenar." Taehyung hundió la cabeza en un cojín. "Taehyung. ¿Taehyung?"

"Sí."

"¿Sí qué?" Taehyung le miró con rostro de disculpa. Jin suspiró. "Se lo diré a Jungkook, seguro que no le importa que entre al baño mientras se ducha."

Taehyung levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido, entre si había escuchado bien o si Jin le estaba tomando el pelo. Jin continuó a la suya.

"Bueno, tampoco es la primera vez que le veo desnudo." Taehyung negó riéndose, desperezándose mientras Jin caminaba lento hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. "Aunque ha estado yendo al gimnasio, debe dar gusto verlo."

"Hyung. Ya lo pillo, te escucho."

Jin sonrió orgulloso. "Así me gusta. Cuando salga se lo repetiré a él por si acaso, parece que andes en otro mundo estos días."

"No exactamente, pero algo así." Jin sabía que se refería a Jungkook, y se moría de ganas de preguntarle por qué no le decía ya que estaba enamorado de él, se dejaban de idas y venidas porque ninguno iba a irse a ningún sitio sin el otro.

"¿Algo así como con el pelo castaño oscuro y la sonrisa pequeña?"

Taehyung sonrió con los labios apretados, Jin era más avispado de lo que todos podían pensar de puertas para afuera y, después de él mismo, era el confidente de Jungkook en todo.

"Me voy a duchar." Jin enarcó una ceja.

"¿A tu baño?" Taehyung paró antes de entrar al cuarto que Jungkook compartía con Yoongi.

"No." Sonrió mirando a Jin por encima de su hombro.

"Vale." Jin se dio por satisfecho dirigiéndose a la habitación de Namjoon.

Taehyung se desvistió dentro del baño, siendo consciente de que Jungkook pasaba de todos cuando se metía en la ducha. Escuchó la corriente del agua cortarse.

"Seas quien seas estás en pelotas, y más me vale que seas Taehyung." Jungkook abrió la puerta de la ducha, un Taehyung desnudo y radiante sonriéndole y acercándose a él.

Jungkook estiró una mano hacia él, Taehyung la entrelazó y cerró tras de sí cuando estuvo dentro con él.

Encendió el agua otra vez y besó cortamente el cuello de Taehyung, revolviéndole el pelo con champú mientras él mantenía las manos a su alrededor.

Jungkook tiró de su nuca cuando salieron, le besó colando la lengua en su boca y jadeó cuando Taehyung apresó su culo con las manos. "Jin ha empezado a chantajearme con tu cuerpo."

Jungkook rió sin alejarse demasiado de él. "¿Qué dices?"

Taehyung se encogió de hombros, embobándose en las pecas de Jungkook y el pelo húmedo en su frente. "Se le ha pasado muy rápido lo de que estemos tan juntos."

"Es una caja de sorpresas, ya te pillará por banda y te hará contarle todo."

Taehyung frunció los labios y terminó sonriendo, acariciando a Jungkook sobre la toalla.

Jungkook terminó con la cena antes de que Jin y volviera, Taehyung leyendo sobre el sofá mientras él recogía.

"¿Qué lees?" Jungkook se tumbó sobre él y Taehyung dejó el libro en la mesa, sus manos sobre la espalda baja de Jungkook.

"Es una novela de misterio. Jin me la regaló por mi cumpleaños para que dejara de deambular por la casa cuando me aburriera y no hubiera nadie." Jungkook asintió sonriendo, la tarde de ensayo pesándole en los ojos.

Taehyung rozó los labios con los suyos con toda la concentración que tenía, y Jungkook comenzó un ritmo lento mientras hundía los dedos en su pelo. La casa estaba desierta y sólo se escuchaba el aliento lento de los dos chocando contra el otro.

Taehyung se incorporó acercando a Jungkook por la cintura, quien evitaba jadear mientras Taehyung empujaba la lengua contra la suya.

Jungkook envolvió las piernas en él, dejando besos en la cara de Taehyung mientras él cerraba los ojos.

"Estás hecho polvo, Jeon." Jungkook rió contra su cuello, las manos ligeramente más pequeñas que las de Taehyung dejándose caer sobre sus hombros.

"Ha sido un día eterno Kim." Taehyung se mantuvo mirando la forma de sus labios, repasándolos con la mirada mientras se mordía los suyos.

"El mes entero, diría yo." Jungkook asintió besándole la comisura de los labios antes de volver a la cocina.

Jungkook se despegó de la cama de Yoongi a medianoche para ir a la cocina, y pilló a Hoseok saliendo de puntillas de la habitación de Jimin y Taehyung.

Hoseok le guiñó un ojo al darse cuenta de que él estaba allí, y le siguió hasta que estuvieron sentados en los sillones del salón.

"¿Qué haces a estas horas?" Jungkook preguntó y se acomodó sobre el respaldo del sofá.

"Me había quedado en la cama de Jimin hasta que él durmiera, pero yo no he podido coger el sueño todavía y pensaba ensayar un poco."

A Jungkook se le iluminaron los ojos y Jung le conocía demasiado bien. "¿Quieres acompañarme?" Jungkook asintió frenéticamente con media sonrisa.

Se dedicaron a recordar la mitad de los bailes que tenían y a repasar lo que llevaban de los nuevos, y Jungkook se arrastraba hacia las duchas para cuando Hoseok le preguntó si quería que terminaran porque ya empezaba a sentirse cansado.

"Taehyung ha pasado unos años muy complicados, Jungkook." Hoseok comenzó a decirle mientras descansaban en el banco del vestuario con las toallas en la cintura y el pelo húmedo.

"Se ha reflejado mucho en él. Ha crecido en muchos aspectos." Jungkook contestó sabiendo hacia dónde iba la conversación, y apreciando la forma en que Hoseok le daba de su sabiduría sin pedir nada a cambio.

"Él es una persona muy cambiada porque se tortura con todo lo que ha hecho mal, o lo que considera como errores."

"Y hay un montón de cosas a las que él llama errores." Jung se rió dándole la razón. "Es una persona serena y revuelta."

Es una persona maravillosa. Quería decir.

"Yo supongo que te hueles algo pequeñín, pero el otro día hablamos, cuando tuvimos que limpiar el piso."

"No sabía eso, pero él volvió conmigo con la mente dada la vuelta." Jung sonrió mirándose los anillos.

"Él no es alguien que sepa ocultar las emociones fuertes, ya lo sabes." Jungkook asintió, pensando que se estaba perdiendo algo y que Hoseok le mantendría con el secretismo toda la noche.

"Estás enamorado de él." Hoseok afirmó al cabo de un silencio largo, y Jungkook se dejó llevar por la voz suave de Jung y las palabras que le reconfortaban.

"Sí." Jung esperó porque sabía que Jungkook quería añadir algo más. "Yo realmente no creo que sea posible no estar enamorado de él."

Jung sonrió. "Yo sólo le dije que era un lujo poder tocarse con la persona que quieres sin tener que romperte la cabeza con compromisos o los rollos que se inventa la gente hoy en día."

"¿Lo dices por alguien en especial?" Jungkook,-además de todo el grupo y el equipo- sabía que Hoseok estaba pillado hasta la médula por Jimin, y que el pelirosa no se le quedaba atrás.

Jungkook nunca les había visto discutir como tal, y el brillo que tenían los ojos de Jimin desde que Hoseok le había hecho reír por primera vez le parecía impresionante y hermoso.

Jung le guiñó un ojo dejando la palma de la mano en su nuca. "Eres el menor pero el más listo."

"Es difícil no ver cuánto deseáis al otro, hyung." Hoseok ocultó la sonrisa mirando hacia abajo.

"Sabes, Taehyung me habla de ti como si yo no te conociese. Habla como si tratara de convencer a todos de que estás hecho para él." Jungkook sentía las mejillas hervir, pensando en cómo le agradecería a Hoseok por todo.

"Pero es que lleva años haciéndolo, no es nada nuevo." Hoseok concluyó mirándole a través del flequillo con una sonrisa ladina.

Jungkook no sabía exactamente cómo guiarse en la conversación, sabiendo que Hoseok era a Taehyung lo que Jin a él, que nadie más que Jin sabía todo lo que había dicho y callado Jungkook desde el inicio pero que tampoco necesitaba que lo supiesen.

"Sería realmente doloroso que os quisierais como lo hacemos Jimin y yo, y que no os sintieseis capaces de mostrároslo."

"¿Te has puesto de acuerdo con Jin?" Hoseok frunció el ceño para reír un segundo después, entendiendo a lo que Jungkook se refería.

"Tal vez. Pero Seokjin es el rey de nuestra casa, no podría hacerle frente en cuestiones amorosas que controla desde siempre." Jungkook rió y aceptó la mano de Jung cuando se levantó, comenzando ambos a vestirse en un silencio confortable.

Decidieron que no les sobraba sueño y se dedicaron a hablar de temas triviales echados sobre el enorme sofá del salón, con el aroma del café de Namjoon preparado desde la noche anterior como siempre hacía.

Jungkook escuchó la voz agotada de Yoongi como en un sueño, con el eco de los susurros de Jimin y Taehyung y el sonido de Namjoon bebiendo de su taza.

"Creo que no podían dormir y bailaron. Al menos Hobie siempre baila cuando se va de la cama." Jimin se apoyó en el abrazo de Taehyung con pereza mientras miraba a Jung dormir sobre el brazo del sofá con el torso de Jungkook sobre su espalda.

"Jungkook lleva días durmiendo mal, le dije que me cambiara la cama pero no me hace caso." Yoongi resopló apoyándose en la isla de la cocina con una taza en la mano.

"Jungkook es tu pequeño protegido Yoongi." Taehyung dijo moviendo el pelo de Jimin entre sus manos.

Yoongi sonrió ladino. "De pequeño nada, él ha crecido mucho en esta casa."

"Y yo diría que lo ha hecho más en unos sitios que en otros." Jimin alzó las cejas hacia Taehyung, que rió levantando las manos mostrando inocencia.

Yoongi y Jimin se quedaron hablando en la mesa del comedor, mientras Taehyung veía la televisión con un ojo sobre Jungkook.

Jung se despertó antes que Jungkook, le acomodó mejor en el sofá y se dirigió a Jimin, dejando las manos en su cintura desde atrás.

"Hola precioso." Yoongi sonreía porque Hoseok le contagiaba siempre que mostraba cariño hacia ellos, y Jimin se sonrojó como acostumbraba a hacer. "Y buenos días a mi otro precioso." Guiñó un ojo a Yoongi.

Media hora después Jungkook se desperezó en el pecho de Taehyung, que había decidido que prefería que el menor durmiera sobre él a que le molestara la espalda por el sofá.

"Taehyung." El mayor se dio su tiempo para mirarle, la forma tan bonita que tenía en los labios y los ojos oscuros que le habían mirado tan somnoliento otras veces.

Jungkook tenía el pelo ligeramente húmedo y le caía a los lados de la cara, y Taehyung se dijo a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de él, que no podía tener dudas.

Jungkook se quedó acostado sobre él hasta que se quedaron solos un momento en el salón.

Taehyung le rodeó con los brazos y acarició los labios con los suyos, Jungkook anticipándose y robándole el aliento hasta separarse y observarse durante un instante.

Ambos rieron suavemente. Eres precioso, querían decir.

No se dedicaron ninguna palabra de alabanza porque no la necesitaban, Taehyung deseaba a Jungkook como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y el menor tenía serios problemas con no rondar alrededor suya demasiado tiempo.

"Se nos ha pasado el tiempo de jugar, hyung." Jungkook susurró.

"Podemos estar juntos simplemente a partir de ahora, Jeon."

Taehyung temía que no le contestara, que se negara y que acabara con él, pero Jungkook asintió repetidamente con los ojos cerrados acercándose a él.

Se besaron lo suficiente y se miraron embobados el tiempo restante.


End file.
